


Fun in the fair (Because Britain doesn't have sun)

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, fun fairs, rated teen for all the swearing, slush puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tom and Tord have a funfair date





	

The flashing lights and loud screams of children and adults alike is about as far from Tom's comfort zone as he can imagine, he seldom likes loud noises unless it's a band he enjoys or it's one of his friends screaming, like Matt when he got his finger caught in the ice dispenser that one time.  
Tord on the other hand revels in loud, obnoxious noises, he listens to terrible heavy metal with the volume as loud as it can go and he cheers like a maniac when his team wins in football, he's annoying and the polar opposite of Tom in every way, even their colours were opposites in a way, fiery, passionate red versus deep, depressing blue, not as much as opposites as Tord and Edd were but still noticeable enough.

So when they get together it isn't just shocking to their friends, but to themselves as well. 

Their first date had been a picnic at the park, it was fun but with the chilly weather they hadn't been able to stay as long as they wanted, so Tord took the lead this time and suggested the local fun fair. The fun fair came three times a year to their town, a week for Valentine's day, the entirety of the summer holidays and then for one final week for Halloween, Edd was friends with a couple of the carnies and their kids and always got four free tickets for him and his friends, even after Tord had left they'd continued to send four and once he'd returned he still got to go, the fun fair was their 'thing' in a way, they'd never missed one single fair. It hurt Edd a little that Tom and Tord had separated from the group for a Valentine's date together but at the same time he couldn't be mad that they were finally getting along, so he and Matt tagged along too for a sort of double date, meeting up after every ride, but still let the two have their alone time together.

"We _have_ to go on the waltzers if we're here, it's like, the law or somethin'." Tom takes Tord's hand as they make their way to the spinning ride, Tom's first ever ride had been the waltzers when he was a kid and his mum had loved to take him on every one they saw.  
They sit in the ride and Tom pays the young carnie kid with four pound coins, the kid is barely eight but seems fine as he manoeuvres around the ride as it spins, Tord immediately latches onto Tom's arm as the ride begins to speed up and Tom screams, as Tord looks at him he realises how excited the man is and how Tord's never seen him laugh so hard, especially when he's around _Tord_ , it makes his heart flutter as he watches him.

Once the three minute ride is up they get off slowly, Tord hops down to the ground first and then turns to hold out his hand towards Tom, who shakes his head a little as he gets to the edge and takes Tord's hand, Tord takes the opportunity to grab him by the waist and lift him down, eliciting a laugh from Tom as he does.  
"Thanks, so how about we get a quick snack and then go to the next ride?" Tom is almost shaking with excitement at the next ride but decides it's better to get some food rather than go on another ride and risk getting sick. They meet back up with Matt and Edd and talk about where they'd been, Edd and Matt had been playing hook a duck and winning more toys for Matt's collection, Tord offers some fries to Tom and Tom offers a bite of his burger, Edd teases them for being 'too couply' but they aren't listening so he and Matt finish their food and go onto the next ride.  
"I'm gonna find a bathroom and then we can go on Sizzler." Tord nods and watches Tom leave when he gets an idea.

Five minutes later Tom comes back, his hoodie is tied around his waist and he keeps his eyes out for Tord when the Norwegian comes up behind him and covers his eyes.  
"Guess who?" Tom hums.  
"Is it the cold, clammy hands of death?" Tord laughs and turns him around.  
"Good guess, only a few letters off." Tord holds out his other hand and presents Tom with a plush Sonic toy, which Tom takes gratefully and holds to his chest.  
"You won this for me?" Tord nods and points to the hook a duck, Tom knows all the games are rigged and the toys are cheap, but it's a sweet gesture and he wants to repay it immediately, so he takes Tord's hand and drags him over.  
"I'm getting you some ridiculous toy." He pays for a game and hooks a duck before the woman manning the game can finish explaining the rules, which he thinks is pretty useless as he smirks and points up to a giant, inflatable hammer, the woman unhooks the toy from the hook and hands it to Tom, who then hands it to Tord.  
"Ooh, this is the most expensive gift I've ever gotten." Tord teases, but Tom doesn't miss how tight the man holds the hammer to his chest or how red his ears are.  
They go on the Sizzler next, which is actually a lot like the waltzers except a little faster and has seatbelts when they can be bothered to install them, which Tom is thankful for since he gets kicked off rides a lot for being too short, but everyone knows small funfairs don't care about height restrictions, the place is crowded and they barely get a cart but once they're in and Tord's paid the fare they squeeze each other's hand as the ride begins.  
"You gonna scream, Norski?"  
"Only for you, pineapple." They both screamed as the ride spun and didn't argue once, mostly because it's difficult to argue when you're being flung around in a ride that, when you think about it, probably didn't pass many safety tests, mainly because the testers are crippled for life.

When the ride is over and they are, once again, dizzy and stumbling, they decide to get some slush puppies and end their date on the ferris wheel, it's rare that cheap funfairs have a ferris wheel so Tom is excited to share the experience with Tord, who'd never been on a ferris wheel in his life. Tom gets the biggest slush puppy only because the biggest sizes come in bone shaped cups and he loves to make inappropriate boner jokes and trades the colours so he gets red and Tord gets blue, then as they suck on their long, hard, six inch plastic cups filled with brain freeze inducing slush they hop into a pink carriage and touch pinky fingers like timid highschoolers as it gets to the top.  
"Is your tongue blue?" Tom asks and Tord cheekily sticks out his tongue, which Tom reciprocates and slyly raises his drawn on eyebrow.  
"How about we make purple?" For a second Tord thinks about if he or Tom were a woman and they had a biological child, would it be Matt? Or he was until Tom cut off his very insightful and not ridiculous thought by ramming his tongue into his throat and Tord's horny teenage brain switched to 'I'm getting laid' and kissed back.  
"So..." Tom breathed. "Good date?" Tord nodded eagerly.  
"I couldn't imagine a better date with you, shithead."  
"Good, because the next one we're going to a farm, you spastic cunt."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about having a date at a funfair with my boyfriend once, so here's two fictional characters on my dream date.


End file.
